Erupting My Volcano
by brucewaynefan
Summary: When Mr. Gerald assigns a makeup project based on the theme of "erupting a volcano," Ramona and Lola decide to study how the average teenage boy "erupts his volcano," using Jackson as their model for a week.
1. Chapter 1: The Assignment

It was in science class on the day after Ramona's escape attempt. Mr. Gerald was already ticked off about how the entire class's volcanoes had all erupted before they could present, and none of them could be graded except for Lola. Even then, Lola's poor presentation had made it clear she hadn't even built her volcano by herself, so Mr. Gerald wasn't feeling generous today.

"I'm going to assign a new project today, due next week!" the balding instructor announced to a classroom full of annoyed groans. "You can all thank Mr. Fuller for this!" Everyone in the room turned to glare at Jackson, even a hypocritical Ramona, not wanting to look unpopular by taking his side.

Jackson immaturely stuck his tongue out at Ramona. Even if they were living together, he still hadn't warmed up to her as much as their moms hoped he would. He didn't care what she thought of him. It was her friend Lola that was the real problem. He knew her mom, I mean, _she_ had put a lot of work into her project, and now it was his fault she would have to start all over. Her annoyed glare hurt him the most.

Mr. Gerald continued. "Since the principal has warned me against soliciting any more _actual_ volcanoes from you kids – apparently it's a safety violation now – I'm going to give you a bit more freedom on this one. The _theme_ of the project is titled "erupting a volcano." You can work in groups on any project you can connect to the theme. It can be geology, chemistry, biology or anything science-related."

Upon hearing "work in groups," most of the teens immediately got up to talk with their friends, discussing teams and project ideas. However, the word that hit Ramona was "biology." She immediately recalled an interesting conversation in the Fuller house kitchen the other day, when Jackson made a comment about being "up all night erupting his volcano." His Aunt Stephanie had been grossed out by the comment, and it took Ramona a moment to realize how the phrase sounded like Jackson had been masturbating all night.

As a teenage girl, Ramona had certainly let curiosity get the best of her in the past, and she had enjoyed quite a few videos of sexy naked guys jerking off. But before that moment, she had never really thought about how there was a boy her age likely doing it every night just down the hallway.

Ramona was brought back out of her thoughts by Lola groaning next to her. "Ugh, there's no way my mom will do this for me a second time. I guess I'll work with you on this." Ramona was glad to have a friend already, and she leaned over to whisper her idea for their project to Lola. Lola blushed as she understood the research subject, then began to giggle as she looked over at Jackson. "Are you sure he'll be okay with this?"

Ramona smirked. "Well, it wouldn't be a good research project if the subject were entirely aware of what we're studying." Lola caught her friend's drift. They would be studying Jackson in secret.

The mastermind moved her chair over to Jackson's side. "What do you want now Ramona? Haven't you screwed up my life enough?" the boy groaned. Ramona faked a look of apology. "I'm super sorry about that Jackson, but I know a way to make it up to you."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "I'll believe it when I see it." Ramona smiled. "Actually I have two ways of making it up to you. 1: You can be in a group with me and Lola." Jackson's eyes lit up as soon as he mentioned Lola. "And 2: You won't have to do any of the work."

Though Jackson was happy about working with Lola, he was a bit suspicious of the second part. "Why would you do that for me?" Ramona made a fake innocent looking face. "Because the whole class is only mad at you because you were trying to help me, and you deserve something in return."

"Besides, I know you were up all night working super hard on your volcano, and you shouldn't have to waste any more time on a new project." Lola came up behind Jackson and wrapped her arms around him. "Yeah Jackson, just relax for the rest of the week. Do everything you normally do when you have free time, and we'll do all the work." The feeling of his crush's chest pressed against his back and arms around him was giving Jackson exactly the reaction the girls had been hoping for. They stifled their giggles as they noticed a slight bump appear in his jeans, and Ramona immediately began taking notes.

"Huh? What are you writing down?" Jackson was curious, but Ramona moved the notebook away from him. "Now what did I say? We'll do all the work and you won't have to worry about it." Jackson shrugged and went back to listening to Mr. Gerald drone, not bothering to cover the growing bulge in his pants.

Jackson honestly should have noticed something was up when Lola kept clinging to him all day, but he was enjoying her sudden affection too much to complain and figured she was just being apologetic for getting mad at him in class. Whenever she held him from behind, he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra beneath her sweater, and her perky tits against his back drove him crazy.

By the time they got to the cafeteria that day, Jackson couldn't take it anymore. His swollen dick was pressing uncomfortably against his tight jeans, and he excused himself from the girls to use the men's room. Ramona and Lola grinned at each other as they saw how well their project was going, and after waiting a bit Ramona went to follow Jackson and collect some more data.

Jackson was already breathing heavy as he locked the stall door, then reached down to undo his belt. As soon as his jeans were down his thighs, his dick had already sprung to attention, sticking out of his boxers and leaking precum. He let his pants drop to his feet as he grasped his member and began to stroke it in the direction of the toilet. The horny teen bit his lip to keep from moaning as he heard other guys entering and exiting and using the urinals. He hoped the few gasps that escaped his mouth were inaudible over the sound of peeing.

Ramona stopped outside the men's room door, leaning against the wall and preparing her phone and notebook. She waited as boys finished their business and exited, and she realized she could see Jackson's stall from her angle whenever the door opened. "Just as I thought…" she mumbled to herself as she noticed his pants bunched at his feet, but his feet facing toward the toilet.

Once the last boy had exited and Jackson had the room to himself, Romana could faintly hear the sounds of his hand sliding up and down his sticky cock along with the gasps and moans he couldn't hold back. She turned on the audio recorder app on her phone and began to take notes.

Meanwhile Jackson was imagining Lola was there with him, totally naked and bent over the toilet, hands pressed against the wall. He would grab her ass and thrust into her soaking wet pussy as she screamed and moaned his name in pleasure. He bucked his hips through the air, fucking his fist as the fantasy played out. He even moaned "Lola…" by accident before catching himself.

Ramona could feel herself getting damp inside her panties as she listened from the hallway, then decided to mix things up. "Jackson, are you almost done?!" she shouted as if she hadn't been listening.

Jackson froze for a second, trying to keep his composure and stop his moans. "Y-yeah! What's up?" He was too close to stop completely though, and he continued to pump his penis while struggling to keep the noise down.

Ramona also had to hold back an inappropriate noise as she struggled not to giggle at the sight of Jackson's legs shaking as he reacted with surprise. She jotted down a note about his voice breaking upon her interruption. "Lunch is almost over and Lola's waiting for you!"

Lola's name pushed Jackson over the edge as he imagined her in front of him again, and the teen spurted shot after shot of warm cum all over the toilet seat, only a few drops managing to land in the bowl. His knees nearly buckled as he finished humping the air, and he let go of his twitching dick. He brought his hand up to his face and noticed he had covered it in cum. It took him a few seconds to return to reality from his post-orgasm haze.

"Jackson?!"

"B-be right out!" He stuttered as Ramona's voice surprised him again, and then got to work cleaning up his hand and dick and the toilet seat with a few squares of toilet paper. He actually had to pee still but he wouldn't risk taking any longer with Ramona suspicious.

Meanwhile, Ramona continued to giggle softly as she finished filling the first page of her project notes. She hit stop on her app and put her phone away, then admired her work so far. The page was titled "Erupting his Volcano: Sexual Habits of a Teenage Boy." She was sure Lola would enjoy reading and listening to the data she had collected after school.


	2. Chapter 2: Preliminary Research

Over the course of the following week, Ramona and Lola wasted no time keeping Jackson aroused and then recording the results. Wherever Jackson went, Lola clung to him, her lack of a bra always felt against his body, sending him running for a bathroom more often than not.

In school alone, Ramona recorded an average of 3 trips to use the facilities per day in which she'd hear gasps and moans. He clearly preferred standing up to jerk off, but there were a few occasions where she caught some video of his feet below the stalls as he furiously stroked himself sitting down. His legs bent together and sometimes he'd lift his feet into the air as he came. One time he totally missed the bowl, and she got some footage of four shots of cum splattering on the floor and one of his sneakers from beneath the door.

The crown jewel of the collection of school footage was from Friday. It was really hot that day, and Ramona witnessed Jackson not only drop his cargo shorts and boxers, but step out of them entirely as well as throw his t-shirt to the bathroom floor. Ramona couldn't help but slide her hands into her panties and give her clit a few good rubs upon realizing Jackson was jerking off in nothing but his socks and shoes in the middle of school.

For footage at the Fuller household, Lola was able to convince her mom to buy her a discreet water-proof camera, which the two girls installed in the upper corner of the bathroom shower. They were excited to find that Jackson made liberal use of the shower drain to dispose of his cum, not once washing his body without stroking his dick. Even on Thursday morning when he woke up incredibly late, he still couldn't stop himself from giving himself a few pumps under the warm water despite Max and their mom yelling at him to finish up.

To both girls' surprise, Jackson actually made very little use of his own bedroom to satisfy his urges, preferring to rush to the bathroom every time he got a new feel of Lola's breasts. Ramona had taken a black light to her bedroom and found extensive evidence that he had missed his tissues quite often during his year in the room, so she figured the presence of Max must have been what deterred Jackson from continuing to pleasure himself in the comfort of his bed.

All the while, Ramona found herself absentmindedly touching her most sensitive parts far more often. Though she was too cautious to risk following Jackson's lead and satisfy herself in a public bathroom stall, she did often stop into the girls' room for a quick rest after each round of data collection. She'd splash cold water on her face to calm herself down, and once a day she'd find herself using a bit of extra toilet paper to wipe up the juices leaking onto her thighs.

At home, Ramona threw all caution to the wind. She would lock her door and strip naked before screwing herself with her fingers, bare ass in the air as she relaxed in her bed. She buried her face in her pillow to muffle her moans as she imagined Jackson firing a load in his own bed. Once she even imagined him doing her doggy style right there and then.

On Saturday morning, the girls discovered a whole new element of Jackson's arousal that led them to experiment a bit more with seducing the boy. During Ramona's morning shower, the Latina was annoyed by Jackson's intrusion into the bathroom ostensibly to urinate and shave, though she was sure he didn't have enough hairs to actually shave. As she continued washing her budding A-cup breasts and smooth pussy lips, she could just barely make out the telltale "fapping" sound of Jackson stroking his precum-soaked member.

" _No way!"_ she thought. She pushed two of her fingers inside her labia, biting her lip to keep from moaning. _"Why would he do it with me so close?"_ She moved to the side of the shower closest to the toilet and listened intently for the boy's soft gasps and stifled moans, glad that her own were muffled by the water. Ramona spread her legs and leaned against the wall, playing with one of her small but perky breasts and using her thumb to rub her clit while fingering her pussy.

But what really got her pussy juices flowing was the sound of Jackson softly moaning "R-Ramona…" The teen clasped her hand over her mouth to stop a loud gasp of surprise, at the same time closing her legs against her fingers as the pleasure became too much. She pumped her hips a bit as she came, her whole body shaking as the image of Jackson fucking her against the wall suddenly appeared in her head.

In truth, Jackson hadn't even intended on fantasizing about Ramona that morning. He had seriously intended on peeing as quickly as possible and then getting out of there, but his morning wood had other plans. He leaned with one hand against the wall, his throbbing boner out of the fly of his boxers, aching to finish before Ramona turned off the shower and caught him. Usually he'd imagine Lola sitting there, completely naked with her legs spread and licking the tip of his dick. Today he was in a rush and couldn't focus on anything except the potential embarrassment of his antagonistic housemate catching him in such a compromising position.

Then that scenario got out of control. The horny teen imagined the sexy Latina stepping out of the shower to grab her towel, her naked body glistening in full view. She'd be impressed by the size of his member and want to get a feel of it. Her hand would just barely be able to wrap around its thick girth, and she'd hump her sensitive pussy against his side while slowly jerking him towards climax.

That's when Ramona's name escaped his lips, and he exploded all over the bottom of the raised toilet seat, unknowingly at the same time as Ramona rode out her own orgasm just a couple of feet away. Both teens breathed heavy as they remembered where they were and struggled to compose themselves. Ramona got to work washing the juices off her nether regions and Jackson grabbed some toilet paper to deal with the gooey mess he had made all over his hand and the toilet seat. Then he finally got around to relieving his bladder, having to go too badly to care about how suspicious starting to pee after all this time in the bathroom would sound.

Ramona decided to keep playing dumb, unwilling to mess up hers and Lola's experiment. "Finished shaving?" Jackson was thrown off by the sudden interaction, his pee accidentally splashing against the seat. He rolled his eyes as he saw another mess he'd need to clean. "Y-yeah, just peeing and then I'll go…" He could feel himself stiffening again from the risqué situation they were in, and was glad to be just about finished so he could stuff his boner back in his shorts and wait it out somewhere else.

"Well h-hurry up!" the girl complained. "I'd like to get out of here _today._ " Jackson rolled his eyes. "Yeah, wouldn't want you to get all pruny." The argument was helping him cool down. He was starting to remember why he didn't usually fantasize about Ramona.

As Jackson finished cleaning up, washed his hands and left the bathroom, Ramona was beginning to fully comprehend the influence she had over him. _"Even if he couldn't see me, the thought of me being naked so close to him made him_ want _me…"_ Now she was beginning to scheme.

Before even bothering to towel off, Ramona had grabbed her phone off the bathroom counter and was calling Lola, wheels turning in her mind as she planned out a weekend full of "research opportunities."


	3. Chapter 3: Beach Preparations

Though she would never openly admit it, Lola was incredibly perverted. She spent a good chunk of the school day taking notice of all the cutest boys and imagining what they might do to her if they had the chance. Sometimes, her imagination would make her so wet she'd want to strip down and play with herself right in the middle of class.

But even just rubbing her pussy lightly from outside her tight jeans would be reputation suicide. Lola was the popular girl; the shining example every other student aspired to. The idea that her mind spent more time on dicks than on clothing or makeup was simply unacceptable. Besides, everyone knew only _boys_ wanted to have lots of sex. Girls were expected to play hard-to-get, to make guys work for some action.

So Lola kept her cool for six hours every weekday, squirming in her seat as she felt her panties become damper every time a boys' ass caught her eye. Even a bathroom stall was no safe haven, as she always entered the girls' room with a three-person entourage at the very least.

But as soon as she got home, Lola went wild. She was locked in her bedroom and completely naked within a minute, covering her sheets in juices as she brought herself to orgasm no fewer than three terms per session. And even then, her fingers weren't enough. She was thankful for her mom's generosity as her credit card statement was filled with various "intimate" products she had ordered online. After all, she couldn't risk a local shopping trip where classmates could spot her.

Lola's most favorite fantasy by far was imagining getting gangbanged by all of the cutest guys in each of her classes; the more dicks the better. Sometimes she'd find herself fantasizing about three guys filling each of her holes on top of the teacher's desk, her shocked yet aroused classmates glued to their seats as they gawked at the scandalous performance.

It was on the same Saturday morning that Ramona had heard Jackson moan her name that Lola found herself cumming from one of those classroom foursome fantasies, her thighs and sheets soaked with juices from the early morning fingering session. As she rose from her bed and prepared to wipe off her sweat, she sighed disappointedly. _"If only that could really happen..."_ she thought to herself. _"What would the other girls think if they knew how much I want this…?"_ The horny girl presses her hand against her sensitive pussy lips one more time.

There was one girl Lola knew wouldn't be disgusted though: Ramona. Before Ramona moved to their junior high a week in, Lola assumed she was the only perverted girl in the entire eighth grade. But then Lola suggested the topic for their research project without even a hint of embarrassment: studying their male classmate's masturbation habits.

The Asian teen had to admit Jackson was pretty cute. He could be self-centered and generally annoying, and she had only ever fantasized about him alongside other more desirable guys, but the video and audio she and Ramona had collected, along with his adorable reactions when she rubbed herself up against him made Lola want him more than any other guy. While she may have been sucking on Bobby Popko and feeling the fat dick of the football team's quarterback in her butt during her fantasy, it was Jackson's blushing face looking down at her as she held her tight and filled up her pussy right as she finished herself off.

Ramona's phone call shortly afterward only made Lola wetter.

"Yeah, he was only a couple of feet away moaning my name!"

Lola squeezed her legs against her hand as she couldn't help but rub herself while picturing Ramona's recollection. "G-go on…"

Ramona giggled on the other end of the line. "Jeeze, if I didn't know better I'd think you were just as wet as me…"

Lola sighed. "Y-yeah right!" As perverted as her new friend was, Lola still hadn't worked up the nerve to reveal her own sexuality to Ramona. Though she was quite thankful for the opportunities to rub herself up against Jackson all day, as far as Ramona knew, it was just part of the project. Lola was only doing her friend a favor by furthering their research.

For now, she was content viewing the secret video footage of the Fuller teen stroking himself, then touching herself to the memories once she was safely alone at home. But she'd tell Ramona eventually. At least, if she could find the courage…

"Anyways, I came right afterward!" Ramona continued. "It was the hardest I think I've ever done it…" Though she couldn't see her friend, Lola knew Ramona must be just as wet thinking about the scene.

The Latina caught herself getting lost in her own arousal and remembered what she was planning. "So I was thinking of new ways to tease him, and I remembered that new bikini you bought."

Lola blushed. She had bought a very skimpy string bikini on a shopping trip afterschool the day she and Ramona first hung out. She hadn't really intended on wearing it, but some of the other popular girls had admired it and suggested Lola buy it. She didn't want to wimp out of the purchase and so she put it on her mom's credit card and tried it on in the dressing room.

She blushed as she looked over at it hanging in her closet. "Wh-what about it?"

Her friend giggled on the other end. "I thought the three of us could take a nice trip down to the beach and see what Jackson does when he's faced with two cute girls in bikinis."

"A-alright, I'll just need to take a shower and then I'll come over." While Lola was certainly soaked in sweat and smelling of sex, she could also use the time to mentally prepare herself for parading half naked in front of Jackson and anyone else at the beach.

"No way!" Ramona responded. "Jackson's already super flustered, and I want to take advantage of that as soon as possible!"

Lola could not possibly blush any harder, knowing that her crush would be able to smell the telltale scent of arousal on her if she didn't bathe. "O-okay…"

Ramona giggled. "One more thing: don't put on your suit yet. We'll change at the beach."

This just confused Lola. "But it's super hot today. The beach will be so crowded and we'll never be able to find three free stalls to change in!"

Her friend's giggle almost sounded sinister this time. " _That's_ the idea…"

Back at the Fuller-Gibbler residence, Ramona was only just covering herself up with the smallest towel she could get away with. She stepped out of the bathroom and headed downstairs, her pussy still dripping and aching to be touched again. _"No time for that,"_ she thought. _"It'll feel even better if I hold out until we get to the beach."_

Jackson had taken up his usual Saturday morning spot lying on the couch, watching TV. It was an incredibly hot day, so he figured he could get away with lounging around the house in his t-shirt and boxer shorts. He had only just calmed down from the incident in the bathroom when he heard Ramona descending the stairs, and turned to get an eyeful of her barely concealed body. His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as he stared at her budding teenage cleavage, the white towel hardly reaching high enough to hide her nipples. Her bottom half was no less enticing, her thighs still shiny with what he guessed wasn't just water. A little bit of her ass was revealed every time she took a step, the knowledge that her engorged pussy lips were just barely out of sight possibly driving him even crazier than if he could see them out in the open.

Ramona had to force a scowl to hide how excited she was by Jackson's sudden roll onto his stomach to hide an incredibly obvious bulge. If Max weren't just upstairs, she might have jumped the Fuller teen right then and there, but she managed to keep her cool. "Jackson, you're not busy today, are you?"

Jackson tried to act nonchalant, pretending like he hadn't even noticed her until she spoke. "N-no, why do you ask?" He wasn't a very good actor.

Ramona sarcastically rolled her eyes. "Well since it's so hot, I figured we could spend the day at the beach. I just picked up a new bikini while I was shopping with my new friends the other day."

Jackson could feel himself growing to full length as it became very uncomfortable to lie on his stomach. _"Just what I need… As soon as Lola is all over me, Ramona's filling my head with fantasies about_ her _instead."_ Not that he was really complaining. A sexy teenage girl is a sexy teenage girl.

"When do you want to leave?"

Ramona smirked. "Well I figured as soon as-" There was a knock at the door.

" _What timing,"_ the Latina thought. Now she had another lewd idea. "Well, are you gonna get that?"

Jackson scowled. "Without any pants on?"

Ramona faked a scandalized reaction. "And you'd have me answer the door _naked_ instead? You're such a perv!"

The Fuller boy grumbled and reluctantly rose to his feet, trying to keep his boner out of Ramona's sight by sidling toward the door, one hand covering his crotch. _"Hopefully it's just a package or something…"_

Meanwhile, even a view from the back was turning Ramona on. It certainly wasn't the first time Ramona had seen Jackson in his underwear. Whenever the temperature broke 80 degrees he'd swear off pants or shorts inside the house. But before today Ramona simply thought of him as a slob for lying around in his undies.

Now she was realizing what a double standard the idea was. She'd kill to see a cute guy in his boxer shorts, and here Jackson was giving her a free show throughout the warm months. She could swear they were tighter than any pair she had seen him in before, based on how defined his butt looked. Maybe it was just her arousal messing with her head. On the other hand, maybe it was his six-incher stretching the material in the opposite direction that was making the plaid shorts hug his ass.

And so Jackson opened the door with one hand cupping his junk, doing a horrible job of hiding his erection, only to find a sweaty and lightly-dressed Lola on the doorstep.

The Asian teen was wearing a bright pink spaghetti strap top and a pair of criminally short jean shorts. She was just about to say hello when she spotted his lack of pants and impressive tent and the words caught in her throat. She stuttered a bit as time seemed to freeze for both of the teens, then Jackson spun around on the spot, deciding it was better to let Ramona see his embarrassment than to keep giving the girl of his dreams a show.

"R-Ramona's right over there. I-I'll be upstairs if you need anything!" The boy was bright red as he retreated toward his bedroom, not even bothering to look back to see if Lola was listening. The only word in his mind was _"Retreat!"_

The Gibbler girl stopped him on the way up. "Now hold on, Jackson. I was just about to tell you that Lola is going to the beach with us. So go get your trunks and we'll leave as soon as I'm dressed."

Normally, Jackson would have realized he had been set up when Ramona had him answer the door, but with all the blood rushing out of his head and the complete embarrassment he had just been through, he wasn't thinking clearly enough to be anything but agreeable. "Y-yeah…" he said as he pushed past Ramona and entered his bedroom.

Unfortunately, Jackson wouldn't find any more relief before they left. Ramona headed right back into the bathroom to get herself ready and the Fuller teen couldn't think of a good excuse to kick Max out of their bedroom to get some privacy.

The day was only getting worse as he couldn't seem to find his swim trunks. "Max, do you know where my trunks are, the ones with the flames?"

Jackson's little brother rolled his eyes. "Holy chalupas, Jackson! Did you forget all about how you destroyed them doing that awesome trick on Bobby Popko's mega water slide?!"

Jackson had indeed forgotten. During the summer, his best friend Bobby had set up a makeshift daredevil challenge by taping together three separate inflatable water slides and covering them in spikes along the twists and turns. Though Jackson was proud to say he made it all the way to the end, he had unfortunately torn up his swim trunks quite a bit along the way. His mom had been nagging him to go shopping with her and pick out a new pair for weeks, but he hated shopping and kept giving her excuses.

The teen swallowed deeply as he realized he'd have to buy a pair from the small shop on the beach, and on a day as hot as today, they probably wouldn't have much of a selection. He reluctantly pulled on a pair of cargo shorts and returned to the living room, his erection only just beginning to subside.

Downstairs, he found Ramona had put on an outfit nearly identical to her best friend's, with a white top and a thin black vest over it. He noticed the material stuck to her still damp skin, and he realized that without the vest, he'd surely be able to see her nipples through the white material.

"Why aren't you in your bathing suit," Jackson asked.

Ramona rolled her eyes. "Lola has to change into hers and she doesn't want to go into those changing rooms alone, so I figured what's the point in doing it now?" She smirked. "What about you? Those don't look like trunks."

Jackson sighed. "I completely forgot I don't have any right now. I'll have to buy some when we get there." He groaned as the three stepped out the door and he really felt the heat. "Ugh, on a day like today we're going to have to wait forever for three changing room stalls."

Ramona smiled as her plan was starting off perfectly. _"Who said anything about finding_ three _stalls?"_


	4. Chapter 4: Suggestive Swimwear

The ride to the beach was equal parts exciting and worrying for Jackson, squished between his two female friends in the back of Lola's mom's car. Lola had taken up her usual position with her head resting on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around him, this time causing him to lean against Ramona as well.

The teen boy attempted to keep his eyes to himself, but he couldn't help noticing both of the girls' hard nipples poking through their tight tops in the air-conditioned car, only exacerbated by Ramona's skin still being wet from her shower. Jackson was glad his erection was not nearly as prominent in cargo shorts, but he wondered to himself whether it even mattered after both girls had seen him in that embarrassing position back at the house.

Now his mind alternated back and forth between the girls' sexy bodies and the troubles that were sure to arise once they reached the crowded beach. He knew the selection of bathing suits at the shore shack was already slim on a slow day, and even more stressful than picking one out was finding a stall to change in on such a busy weekend. His stress level only increased as they entered the parking lot and could already see the line stretching across the sand from the changing rooms.

Lola's mother dropped the trio off just outside the shore shack, not bothering to waste time with the crowded parking lot and they gave their thanks for the ride, before Ramona suddenly grabbed Jackson by the hand and dragged him toward the entrance.

"What gives?" the anxious young man complained.

Ramona rolled her eyes. "The sooner we find you some trunks, the sooner we can get changed and cool off in the water!"

Jackson pulled his hand away. "Wouldn't it make more sense for you and Lola to get in line while I find something? I don't want to hold you two up."

"Like I'm gonna trust a _guy_ to shop by himself. I bet you'll just waste time without really looking and then tell us we should just leave," Ramona explained.

Jackson raised an eyebrow. "Then why would I even agree to come to the beach in the first place?"

It was Lola who had an answer ready this time. "So you could see us in our new swimsuits obviously." The Asian teen lifted the bikini from the bag, causing Jackson's eyes to widen as he saw how little material there was. "And you're not seeing us in these unless we get to see you in some trunks."

Now it was Jackson's turn to roll his eyes. "Whatever, look around if you want. I'm sure there won't be anything in my size."

The three teens entered the store, with Jackson making a beeline for the board shorts while the girls gave each other mischievous smirks and then proceeded toward the _tighter_ swimwear. As Ramona began to browse, a question suddenly hit Lola. "So how do we even know what size to look for?"

Ramona blushed as she continued to scan the competition swimwear. "Well, I've had to do a very thorough study of our research subject, so of course these kinds of measurements are valuable data."

Though she didn't provide any additional context to Lola, the Latina had actually memorized Jackson's size from rifling through his boxer shorts. Whenever Jackson dropped them on his bedroom floor after school or following a shower, she was sure to check them for semen stains. Ramona always noted whether they were merely stained from the teen's precum leaking during a particularly arousing moment or from a load he neglected to properly clean up.

Ramona had even stolen a few pairs to include with their findings, though she was careful not to tip Jackson off by making their disappearances too frequent. She only took the used underwear with the clearest evidence of ejaculate on them.

She blushed as she remembered the time she ruined a "sample" by accident. The Latina had found a pair so sticky with Jackson's cream that she swore he had just shot his load inside the boxers. He must have been in a huge rush to finish that day, but she couldn't help but imagine him somehow getting away with it in class.

As Ramona lie in bed completely naked, assaulting her aching clit and dripping juices all over her bed, she held the used pair of red and black plaid boxer shorts to her face, imagining the boy stealthily stroking himself inside his cargo shorts right in the middle of class, fighting to keep quiet as he flooded his underwear with a hot load. She was so lost in the fantasy that she unconsciously brought the boxers down to her pussy and finished fingering herself right through the cum-stained material.

Though the orgasm was explosive, she quickly became annoyed at herself for ruining such a perfect piece of data. She washed the pair herself, afraid Jackson might smell her sex on them when he went to do his own laundry.

Anyway, the moral of the story is that when Ramona's eyes lit up upon catching sight of a very sexy pair of jammers in the competition swimwear section, she knew she could confidently tell Lola that Jackson would be trying them on, no excuses.

Meanwhile, Jackson had all but given up. There was a brief glimmer of hope when he spotted a rack of board shorts nearly identical to the flame-patterned pair he had shredded. That hope was dashed when he saw everything even remotely his size was gone. The pairs that were left were either so small he'd be lucky to pull them up past his knees or so big they were sure to fall off if he didn't constantly hold onto the waistband.

And Jackson's luck didn't improve. Even as he moved on to the boring solid-color shorts and the fluorescent flower-patterned pairs, everything was the wrong size. The teen even dared to look at the shorter swim trunks, though he'd prefer to avoid anything that stopped above the knee. Jackson sighed as he realized it was hopeless. _"I'd be better off just swimming naked than trying to wear any of these…"_

Ramona appeared from the opposite end of the store just as Jackson was about to go get her, now sans Lola but carrying something behind her back.

"Where's Lola?" Jackson asked.

"She went to hold our place in the changing room line," the Latina replied. She smirked as Jackson looked confused by the idea.

The Fuller boy didn't understand how getting in line without them would help. The beachgoers waiting behind Lola certainly wouldn't be okay with them butting in and stealing the next two stalls. Jackson didn't feel like pressing the issue now anyway, as he was sure he wouldn't even be changing.

"Well it doesn't really matter. I told you there wouldn't be anything left in my size."

Ramona smirked as she finally revealed what she had been hiding behind her back. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Jackson couldn't help but blush just from the idea that Ramona had imagined him wearing it. In Miss Gibbler's hands was a pair of skintight, mid-thigh length, red and black competition jammers. They looked more like a pair of boxer briefs than something Jackson would ever wear in public.

"No way!" the boy shouted. The woman at the checkout desk and a couple of other customers turned to see what the commotion was, causing Jackson to turn even redder.

Ramona giggled. "What's wrong? They're your size, see?"

The edge of Jackson's mouth twisted as he realized she was right. "It doesn't matter what size it is," he protested in a quieter voice this time. "Wearing these would be like walking around in my underwear. Hell, even my underwear is looser than this!"

The Latina crossed her arms. "And what do you think Lola and I will be walking around in?" She smirked again as she saw Jackson was seeing her point. "We're gonna be wearing some pretty skimpy bikinis. Why should boys always get such loose material to hide their bodies in?"

Though Jackson was certainly being swayed by the images of the two girls half-naked in his head, he still couldn't see himself showing off his body in the same way. "I'm not doing it," he protested.

Ramona rolled her eyes. "Well, Lola's mom won't be picking us for another couple of hours. So you can either sit in the sand fully dressed like a loser, or put these on and have some fun." She smirked again. "Besides, Lola said you'd look really cute in these…"

Jackson raised an eyebrow.

Ramona's smirk widened. "And I figured 'J-Money' wouldn't pass up a chance to impress a lady…"

So Jackson found himself dropping the jammers on the checkout desk and enduring the female cashier's amused expression as her eyes jumped from the skimpy garment to the blushing 13-year-old who was about to put them on. He paid, dropped them in Ramona's bag, and the two were on their way to meet Lola back at the changing rooms.

Once they approached the line, they realized Lola must have made it just in time. Their friend only had three people in front of her, but there were dozens behind her, and the line didn't seem to be moving at the moment. The Asian teen must have just barely beaten a sudden rush of beachgoers.

As Lola's friends approached her, Jackson realized he hadn't voiced his concern earlier. "So what are we even doing? There's no way they're going to let us cut in front of them and steal two more stalls."

Ramona rolled her eyes. "Well it's a good thing we're not going to _need_ two more stalls."

Jackson was turning bright red again, and he repositioned his hands inside his shorts' pockets upon realizing the implication. "You mean all three of us are gonna change _together_?!" the boy blurted out right as they reached Lola.

The Latina smirked as Jackson's exclamation saved her the trouble of explaining their plan to the people they were cutting in front of. "You're way too stressed about everything today, Jackson." Lola giggled as she saw their friend's reaction.

"I-I can't change in front of you two!" Jackson was struggling to keep his mind focused on the conversation at hand, knowing he'd never be able to hide a full erection if he started to fantasize about the two girls in the changing room. "Th-this is totally inappropriate!"

Lola interjected this time. "Well obviously you're going to be a gentleman and face away from us, right?" She smiled warmly at her crush. "And we won't peek at you until you're wearing your new swimsuit and you feel comfortable, okay?"

Jackson started to calm down. "Y-yeah, I guess, but…"

Ramona interrupted. " _And_ this means you'll be the first to see us in our bikinis, before anyone else on the beach. You get a private fashion show and can tell us how amazing we look. Isn't that right, Lola?"

Now Lola was blushing just as hard as Jackson. She nodded, but her mind was focused on Jackson seeing her in that really skimpy swimsuit.

As another guy exited the building, the teens knew it was their turn. Jackson silently cursed as he noticed the boy leaving was wearing a pair of the flame-patterned board shorts in about his size. They were loose and breezy, and for all Jackson knew the kid was half hard and nobody would be able to tell. The Fuller teen would give anything for that freedom at the moment.

Inside, Ramona spotted the vacant stall and her friends reluctantly followed her inside, both Lola and Jackson noticing the odd looks they were getting from the more prudish beachgoers. Even more disconcerting was an adult woman in a swimsuit made for someone half her age who licked her lips upon seeing Jackson and then gave Lola a knowing smile. Both shivered as they realized what she was thinking.

Inside the stall there was only a wooden bench across the length of the back wall, but it took up enough space that the three were still very close together. Jackson stood as close to the bench as possible, facing away from the door, as the girls faced the opposite way.

"No looking until I say I'm ready, okay?" Jackson confirmed as he lifted his t-shirt over his head, already exposing his skinny physique to the girls. As he dropped his shirt on the bench, he turned back around to retrieve his new swimsuit from Ramona's bag, catching sight of her own skimpy outfit as he pushed it out of the way.

Ramona smirked. "Isn't it _you_ we should be worrying about?" Her eyes unmistakably moved to the boy's crotch as she studied his half-undressed physique. Jackson was too flustered to respond, and merely turned back toward the wall to avoid her getting a better look.

Checking to make sure the girls had turned away, Jackson took a deep breath and dropped his cargo shorts, leaving him in his boxer shorts just inches from the girls for the second time today. As he stepped out of them and then tossed them onto the bench, Ramona's vest and white top flew past him to join the heap.

"Hey!" he began to object, but Ramona quickly quelled his protests. "I just threw it over my shoulder. My eyes are still on the door." Jackson grumbled in response. He didn't really believe she wasn't using turns to throw her clothing as opportunities to sneak glimpses at his butt, but he wasn't willing to look and find out and get called a perv as a result.

His mind went back to mental preparation as he looked at the skimpy little jammers again. He was already nursing a half-chub and did not want to think about what it would look like squeezed into the suit. Meanwhile, another spaghetti-strap top flew past his side, followed by two pairs of jean shorts.

Seeing the pile of clothing was only reminding him of the nearly naked girls behind him, and he could feel his erection steadily growing in his boxers. _"Maybe the tighter material will help keep it down,"_ he considered, and he finally dropped his last garment, leaving him completely naked right next to his crush.

As he removed the swimsuit from its packaging, he could hear the girls' doing the same. Then a pair of powder blue panties flew past him. A yellow pair quickly followed. Both had a clear dark stain.

Jackson froze as he stared at them. There were two naked girls right behind him, and both were just as horny as he was.

Meanwhile, Ramona and Lola had finished unpackaging their bikinis. Lola was still a little concerned about how much of her body it would show off, and was hesitating to put it on.

Ramona wasn't nearly as concerned about her swimsuit, but she had paused to watch her best friend. She had never seen her completely naked before and she had to admit she was envious of the Asian girl's larger breasts. Her gaze lowered to Lola's pussy. Her hair was trimmed neatly into a V-shape, and her thighs were glistening with arousal.

The Latina looked down to see she was in a similar situation, and she couldn't help but giggle as she once again thought about how horny Jackson must be right behind them. As she watched her friend pull her bikini bottoms into place and begin to fiddle with the strings, she couldn't help but reach over and lightly caress one of her tits.

Lola gasped in surprise. "D-don't…" Ramona giggled as she pulled her hand away. Just before the Asian teen finished positioning her lower garment, the Latina noticed her clit twitch from the sensual feeling.

While the physical interactions didn't move behind that playful teasing, that single utterance from Lola was driving Jackson's imagination wild. _"W-what are they doing back there?!"_ he thought. On one hand, they could simply be baiting him to take a peek so they could call him out as a pervert.

But that was far too boring. Instead, Jackson imagined them embracing, their bare chests squished together, hard nipples rubbing against each other causing them both to gasp. They'd kiss with tongue to keep themselves quiet, their hips grinding together as Jackson imagined two girls must do it, pussy juices spilling all over each other's legs.

He slowly pulled his own swimsuit on as his mind was occupied with the sexy lesbian fantasy, and he only remembered his own troubles when the jammers reached his crotch and he realized there was no possible way his throbbing erection would fit inside.

Jackson looked down to see a whole inch of penis was pointing straight up at him out of the waistband. The head was purple and swollen, glistening with precum and pressed tightly against his stomach. Even if he managed to push it all inside somehow, the bulge the rest of his package was creating was just as obscene. Even more scandalous was the way the colors highlighted his problem, with the red crotch accentuating his package between the black of the legs.

There was no other option. He had to jerk off if he ever planned on leaving the stall.

"Are you ready?"

Jackson almost jumped at the sound of Lola's voice. He turned his head slowly, making sure his lower body continued to face the back wall as he got his first look at the two bikini-clad girls.

Ramona's bikini was pink and orange with a sort of tie-dye pattern. The top had standard cups showing off the tops of her A-cup breasts, while the bottoms showed a bit more of her ass then Jackson had ever expected to see.

On the other hand, Lola's lime green top would have stiffened Jackson instantly had he not already been in such a precarious situation. Instead of cupping her chest from beneath, her breasts were each covered by a triangular piece of fabric directly in the center of each B-cup mound. The string ties on her bottoms also showed off quite a bit of extra skin, though Jackson had to say he preferred looking at the Latina's behind.

"You're staring…" Ramona finally said, snapping the boy out of his trance. Jackson averted his gaze, focusing on the wall as he tried to explain himself. "S-sorry, you both look n-nice…"

Ramona smirked. "Guess J-Money's not as smooth as he thinks he is."

Lola gave her a playful shove. "Don't be rude…" They both giggled as Ramona shoved her back, then the Asian teen turned back to their clearly anxious friend. "Is something wrong?"

Jackson turned back around, finding that twisting his body half toward them was quite uncomfortable. "I-it's just a little too tight. I think if I do some stretches or s-something it'll loosen up."

" _Or_ something _alright…"_ Ramona smirked as she saw her plan succeeding. "Should we wait or-"

"N-no, you girls go have fun. I'm sure I'll be out soon!"

"G-good luck…" Lola replied, as both girls went on their way. As they reached the door, they paused to discuss the next phase of the plan.

"So did you leave like a camera or something this time?" Lola inquired.

Ramona smirked. "Nah, there was no way we could get away with wiring this place."

The Latina paused for a second as she looked back at the stall. Lola was confused and about to ask what she planned on doing without a camera, when Ramona suddenly exclaimed:

"Oops! I forgot my bag!" Lola rolled her eyes at the obvious fib. "You should go set up our stuff and cool off a bit. I'll go back and get it!"

Lola was a bit annoyed as she realized Ramona would have all the fun once again. She watched her best friend's admittedly-sexy ass sway as she turned around and headed back toward the stall where Jackson was surely pleasuring himself by now.

As usual, Lola would have to wait and listen to the details afterwards. Then she saw a woman exit the stall directly next to the one they had just exited. Lola had an idea.

Meanwhile, Jackson had thrown caution to the wind. He had pushed the clump of clothing to one side of the bench and was sitting with the tight jammers stretched between his ankles. He was pumping his erection harder than he ever had before, his legs trembling and his toes curling as they hung in the air. His hand was sticky with pre as he imagined Lola and Ramona continuing their fun on the beach.

The two would strip their bikinis off while lying on a towel, kissing passionately and fingering each other as they ached for a nice thick cock to fill them both up. He could hear Ramona moaning his name, hungry for his cum. _"Jackson! Jaaaackson!"_

"Jackson?!"

He opened his eyes to find Ramona standing right in front of him, her eyes glued to his swollen dick. His hand froze instantly, and he began stumbling over his words trying to come up with an explanation.

But he knew there was no hiding what he was doing. He was basically naked with his erection pointing right toward her. The Fuller boy cursed himself for not being more cautious; at least if he had been standing and facing the wall he could argue he was just fiddling with the waistband or something.

Now what would Ramona do? Would she tell his mom? Or Lola? Or all the kids in their class?

Then Ramona licked her lips.


	5. Chapter 5: Sex in the Changing Room

Jackson was completely frozen as Ramona took in every inch of his horny, naked body. His left hand was still wrapped tightly around the base of his shaft, the other between his legs cupping his balls. He knew his first reaction should have been hiding his shame, either pulling up his shorts or covering his dick with both hands. But both he and Ramona knew he was far too hard for either option to adequately hide his erection.

Ramona realized she'd need to speak first. "Do you always do this sort of thing in public like this?"

Jackson looked downward, his embarrassment somehow managing to increase from the sight of Ramona's smug face. "S-sometimes… when it won't go down…"

Ramona inched closer. "I bet it must feel even better doing it where you could get caught, huh?" She took another step. "I bet you planned on this from the second I suggested we go to the beach. You realized you'd be getting naked in a stall with other people so close and you stiffened right up…"

Jackson's mouth curled into a sneer and he looked back up at Ramona. "N-no, it wasn't that!" His cock twitched again as his eyes focused on the Latina's nearly naked figure. "I-I was fine until you and Lola st-stripped n-naked right next to me…"

The Gibbler girl could feel herself start to soak through her bikini bottoms as she watched Jackson stumble over his words, his cock twitching in his hand as he thought.

"A-and these shorts were too t-tight unless it w-went d-down…" the Fuller boy continued, desperately wishing he wasn't essentially naked at the moment as he realized Ramona's eyes were totally glued to his penis by now.

As close as she could possibly get with Jackson's legs still outstretched, Ramona slowly lowered herself to her knees, her face now mere inches from the boy's member. "So what were you imagining?" She licked her lips again. "You know, to help you _finish_?"

Jackson swallowed deeply as he pulled his legs closer to the bench, his whole body shaking as Ramona moved even closer as a result. "J-just some c-cute girls I saw in b-bikinis…"

Ramona's smirk grew wider as her plan finally came to fruition. "Be honest, you're imagining _fucking me_ , aren't you?" The Latina slowly pushed her left hand inside of her bikini bottoms, her fingers brushing against her clit on the way to the center of her sensitive pussy lips. She let out an exaggerated moan as she watched Jackson's cock instinctively produce a new bead of gooey precum from the tip in response.

"…like you did in the bathroom this morning?"

As the boy's eyes widened in shock, Ramona couldn't be sure whether it was her current masturbation or the realization that she had heard him this morning that elicited his response.

"Y-you heard?" The teen was cursing himself in his head for moaning Ramona's name right before he shot his first load that morning.

Ramona licked her lips again. "Mmhmm, you're not as quiet as you thought you were…" She giggled as she reminisced about all the times she spied on him pleasuring himself in public. She was honestly surprised nobody else had caught him by now.

Slowly, Jackson began to realize what this whole trip had been about. "S-so that's why you suggested we come to the beach, and then ch-change in the same stall? S-so you could catch me j-jerking off and tell everyone in school, right?"

Miss Gibbler rolled her eyes. _"Oh, everyone in school will be hearing about this eventually, but that's not why I'm in here…"_

Slowly, Ramona drew her hand out of her bikini bottoms, revealing her index and middle fingers to be glistening with her liquids. Making sure Jackson's eyes were focused on them, she slowly lifted the digits to her mouth and sucked on them seductively.

"No Jackson, I planned all of this cause I wanted to _play_ with you…" She faked an adorable pouty face to make Jackson feel bad about the accusation, before suddenly reaching down to grip her swimsuit bottoms with both hands. Jackson's tongue nearly leapt out of his mouth when she lifted her butt off of her feet and pulled them down, giving the 13-year-old his first glimpse of a girl's vulva in-person.

The Latina's outer lips were red and swollen a bit, parting to expose the wet pink flesh inside. Her clit twitched at the very top of her pussy upon feeling the open air, and she let out another exaggerated moan.

"Y-you can't tell anyone Jackson… but when I heard you in the bathroom this morning, I was t-touching myself too…" Ramona was doing a very convincing impression of a shy girl at the moment. "A-and I… _came_ when you said, no, _moaned_ my name…" To punctuate that point, she touched her clit again, this time eliciting a real aroused moan.

Jackson's cock throbbed. "S-so you came in here now to…"

Ramona was careful not to betray herself with another smile, keeping her embarrassed expression as she suddenly leaned forward. Without warning, her tongue extended from her mouth and the tip hit a vein on the lower end of the six-inch fleshy shaft. Jackson could only stare in awe as the sensation of this girl licking up his throbbing cock toward the tip felt like an eternity.

Just before she reached the most sensitive part, she suddenly backed away again. "I came in here because I want your _cock_ , Jackson." She licked her lips, savoring the slightly salty precum.

Jackson's legs felt like jello, but his cock was throbbing so hard from the sensation and he was so horny for more that a newfound confidence forced a sudden outburst. "You c-can have it! J-just pleeeeease do that again!"

Ramona wasn't one to disappoint, though she had a different idea in mind for her next action. That first slow lick was merely to get him excited. She had far more tricks in store. This time she reached out and gripped him with her free hand, noting that she could just barely wrap her fingers all the way around the swollen rod.

Just as the boy was about to protest and ask for her to use her tongue again, he realized what she was doing as she repositioned his dick, pointing the mushroom cap directly toward her perfect tanned lips.

The buildup was almost too much to handle as the Fuller boy watched his one-time childhood nemesis open her mouth wide for his twitching rod. He had to will himself not to buck his hips toward her, aching to fuck her mouth but worried he'd ruin the moment by being too eager. Then the feeling hit him – Ramona's full lips on his most sensitive body part, sliding over his glans, engulfing more and more of his shaft. Her tongue glided across his shaft as she sucked on him like an especially cold popsicle on the hottest day of the summer. She lapped up his increasingly thick load of precum as fast as he could produce it.

Then the hot little Latin tease backed up again, letting Jackson's penis slide out of her mouth with an audible "pop" as it bounced back upward. She giggled as it smacked against her face for a second, leaving a stain of pre on her nose. Jackson groaned. "W-why did you st-stop?"

Ramona pouted again. "A-am I doing a good job?" She was finding it harder and harder not to smirk as she continued her innocent girl act. "I-I've never done this type of thing before…"

Now Jackson _was_ pumping his hips into the air, aching for her mouth to be back on his twitching rod. "Y-yeah, th-this is my first time too, b-but it feels amazing!"

" _So he's definitely a virgin too,"_ Ramona thought. The Gibbler girl reached out and began to stroke her friend's cock again, her whole fist slowly pumping from top to bottom, her thumb smearing his gooey production all over the shaft and teasing his sensitive pee-slit. "S-so, how often do you p-play with yourself like this?"

"A l-lot!" Jackson was thrusting into her fist, aching to feel her mouth again. When he saw this wasn't the answer she was looking for, he went into more detail. "L-like f-five times a day, m-maybe…"

The Latina giggled and returned her free hand to her pussy, gasping a bit as she pushed a digit inside her inner lips, her clit visibly twitching as Jackson's eyes became glued to it again. "Wh-where do you do it?"

Jackson was getting anxious. He wanted to cum so badly but he figured he at least owed Ramona these answers if she was going to suck him off. "I-in the sh-shower mostly. Th-there's no privacy in my room…" Ramona paused her stroke as she squeezed her own legs around her other hand, another finger entering her cunny as she began to really seriously finger herself. "L-lately, I've been…d-doing it in school too…"

While she was obviously already aware of all of this, Ramona was enjoying hearing her friend admit it out loud. He was getting impatient however, and his next thrust caused his cock head to hit her face again, smearing precum along her cheek. "P-please s-suck on it again!"

Jackson covered his mouth suddenly, realizing how loudly he had made his plea. Ramona was satisfied she had teased him enough for the moment, and nodded before giving in to his demand.

There was another slow lick of his cock head, now turning slightly purple from the lasting arousal, then her lips began their long trip down his shaft toward his base. Her hand moved out of the way, shifting downward to cup his tight, aching balls as she sucked in the teen's entire rod. Both parties could barely believe she had managed to deepthroat him even as it was happening, and soon Ramona was sucking on Jackson like a vacuum as she pleasured her own sensitive parts at increasing speed, aching to cum almost as badly as he was.

Jackson had barely fucked her face for ten seconds when he hit the point of no return. His words were completely garbled by intense arousal as he tried to warn her he was cumming, and he held the top of her head with one hand as he exploded inside her mouth. What was surely his most intense orgasm yet produced what felt like a pint of hot gooey ejaculate, coating her tongue and pouring down her throat.

At the same time, Ramona felt her whole body shake with pleasure as her fingers pushed her pussy over the edge, and she struggled to swallow all of Jackson's load as she rode out her own climax.

There was a second wet "popping" noise as Jackson's sensitive cock felt the open air of the changing room again, one last burst of white spunk firing directly onto Ramona's nose before he collapsed backwards onto the bench, still twitching as the remaining cum leaked down his shaft. Both teens couldn't help but stare at each other, still lusting for each other's bodies. Ramona's hips continued to shake as the Fuller boy noticed how her pussy and fingers were glistening with her juices, and her nipples poked through her bikini top, already starting to droop a bit and expose more of her developing chest than it was intended to.

Amazingly, Jackson's cock wasn't softening in the slightest. The thick six-inch sausage was still pulsating with arousal as Ramona watched intensely, her eyes glued to the last drop of seed leaking down the front of his shaft. She wanted more.

"D-do you want to f-fuck me, Jackson?"

"S-seriously?!" Jackson once again covered his mouth as he realized he had almost shouted his response. Both teens blushed even harder as they worried about the possibility someone had heard them. The sound of beach patrons chatting around them was quite loud, but if someone had been listening intently in the next stall over, they were sure to have understood exactly what the teens were up to.

And in fact, one increasingly horny Asian teen was pressed against the corner of her stall, doing just that. Lola was sitting on the bench just inches away from her friends as she stared wide-eyed at the opposite wall. Her bright green bikini bottoms were around her right foot, placed on the floor while her other leg was extended across the bench to the opposite wall. Her fingers were slowly massaging her outer lips as her thighs became coated with juices. Her other hand cupped one of her heavy breasts. Though her top was securely in place, the thin material was doing nothing to hide her perky nipples, and she was glad to be hidden in the stall where the boys on the beach couldn't leer at her nearly-naked appearance.

When she first snuck into the stall next to her friends, Lola worried she was being overly suspicious. Surely this was just another case of Ramona listening in on Jackson's "alone time" for scientific reasons. But the Asian teen had never expected her best friend to confront their male companion with his cock out, let alone offer to help him finish. Throughout the interaction, Lola had her ear pressed against the stalls' divider, slowly getting hornier with each sensual noise. It wasn't long before her bikini bottoms were around one foot and her fingers were hard at work.

The peeping teen had initially breathed a sigh of relief when she realized Ramona was using the opportunity to get more information directly from Jackson's lips. Once she heard Jackson's orgasmic moans, her mind had raced with possible explanations she could give her friends for not being set up on the sand already. Then she heard Ramona's offer. She was at the same time intensely jealous and intensely aroused as she imagined the Latina taking their boy toy inside her and pushed two fingers deep inside her pussy.

Meanwhile, Lola was stepping out of her bikini bottoms completely and motioning for Jackson to get up, letting his own swim trunks drop off his feet and leaving him completely naked. The horny teen boy had barely softened up for a second as his curiosity for what position Miss Gibbler would take kept him at full length.

He was almost hypnotized as he found the Latina bent over with her sexy tanned ass wiggling in his direction. She had her hands against the back wall for support and the juices leaking between her legs were as good an invitation as any to thrust inside. Jackson instinctively stepped forward and softly dug his fingers into her butt cheeks, causing her to gasp. She looked back at him to see his cock rising up to meet her pussy lips.

"N-no…"

Jackson was confused. "But you said…"

Ramona shook her head, still sensitive from her last orgasm and from the cock head against her genitals. "I-I'm saving that…"

Jackson rolled his eyes. While he certainly loved Lola and wasn't as concerned about Ramona's virginity, he had to admit he was a little hurt that his housemate wouldn't let him take hers. "So where should I?"

It was Ramona's turn to roll her eyes as she wiggled her ass again, and this time the Fuller boy took the hint. He lifted his cock up and positioned it against her tight little starfish, and was about to rush right in when he realized how much this would hurt, even with his dick all sticky with cum and pre. Without warning, he reached down with one hand and pushed two fingers inside the Latina's cunny, giving her a circular massage that got her juices flowing even faster.

Her whole body shook as he lubed up his digits, and she worried about how loud her moans would be with her hands too busy keeping her upright to cover her mouth in an emergency. She calmed down a bit when the Fuller boy finally retracted his hand, only to squirm once again when he pushed them inside her asshole next, gingerly coating her insides with her own sex juices.

Once he figured he had properly prepared Ramona's butt, he gave his cock a few extra strokes to add a layer of juices just in case, then asked Ramona's permission. "R-ready for this?"

"J-just put it in…" Ramona's legs were trembling as she waited to feel a cock inside her for the very first time. She was pressing hard against the wall for support as Jackson gripped both of her ass cheeks, massaging them a bit with his thumbs to calm her down as he began to push his cock head inside.

He was only halfway in her insanely tight little passage when she couldn't hold on anymore, she let out a deep moan and biting her lip couldn't stop it. She reluctantly released one hand from the wall to stifle her sounds, but she immediately felt her legs buckle.

Luckily, Jackson noticed her predicament and leaned forward to catch her. His hands caught her bare midsection, accidentally smearing her chest and stomach with the mixture of their love juices. In addition, leaning forward only increased his thrusting, causing his entire six inches to suddenly invade her ass, his balls now smacking against the very edge of her pussy lips.

Ramona was relieved to have her hand firmly in place over her mouth now, as the feeling of the entire penis buried in her ass was keeping her moaning intensely for the next 30 seconds at least. The sudden movement had also caused her bikini top to come loose completely, and one of Jackson's hands had accidentally found itself gripping one of her bare tits, the nipple hard with arousal.

Meanwhile, Lola was groping her own slightly heavier breasts, struggling to keep herself quiet as she imagined what might be eliciting the deep moans from her best friend. Her own sexy teen ass was grinding against the bench as she pumped two digits inside her cunny, a third massaging her clit. She was pinching her nipple through the thin material of her bikini top and imagining it was Jackson doing all of the work.

In reality, Jackson was practically frozen in place, one sticky hand on his former enemy's bare stomach, the other cupping one of her bare breasts, and his dick buried in her full Latin ass. He was bright red and unsure what his next move should be as he heard Ramona's moaning slowly calm down. Finally, she removed her own hand from her mouth, her head hanging downward as she struggled to keep her legs still, her ass relaxing a bit on the penis in her butthole.

Finally, she managed to support herself enough to look back at Jackson. "W-what are you waiting for?" She shuddered a bit as repositioning her leg caused her butt to shift around the cock, a moan interrupting her speech. "St-start moving…"

Jackson was happy to oblige, and steadily began pulling out, biting his own lip to stifle the moans that inevitably accompanied the feeling of his dick being squeezed by Ramona's butt. If it weren't for the fact he had just fired a load in the Latina's mouth a few minutes earlier, the teen boy likely wouldn't have made it past two thrusts before exploding in her ass.

Ramona gritted her teeth as she got used to the sensation of the sausage stuffed into her behind pumping in and out. Though it was painful at first, Jackson was careful to be gentle, and his caressing of her breast was also soothing through additional pleasure. Soon she had maintained her balance enough that she could free up one of her hands to pleasure her clit, her entire body hot with ecstasy as Jackson himself became comfortable enough to speed up his thrusts.

On the other side of the wall, Lola was practically fucking her own hand, driving her fingers into her pussy at the same speed as Jackson as she listened to their matching moans, groans and whimpers of pleasure. She was careful to keep quiet as she knew her friends would be listening cautiously in fear of being caught, but she desperately wanted to moan Jackson's name. She fantasized about it being his fingers inside her as he groped her breasts and passionately kissed her, preparing her cunny for his throbbing cock.

The fantasy was interrupted by another hushed question from the next stall over. "J-Jackson…?"

Jackson struggled to reply between groans. "Wh-what?"

Ramona's response was punctuated by moans. "D-do you – mmm – think about me or – unh – Lola m-more when y-you're *gasp* m-masturbating?!"

Jackson somehow managed to turn an even deeper shade of red. "W-well, y-you know I love L-Lola…" There was a pause as he had to catch his breath a bit from the intense feeling of Ramona's ass. "B-but I w-wanted to f-fuck y-you both sooooo bad!"

Even Jackson was a little shocked to hear himself admit that, but his mind was so lost in pleasure that the idea of having both girls get him off was all he could think about. Though Ramona had intended to ask only as another "research" question, she found herself imagining the same intensely hot threesome, potentially eating her best friend out while Jackson continued to pound her from behind.

This fantasy was the last straw for all three teens, and the beachgoers walking past the two stalls on the way to or from getting changed all paused for a second as they heard a brief noise that sounded suspiciously like three intense orgasms.

Lola squeezed her thighs against her hand and nearly tore her bikini top pinching her nipple as her pussy lips tightened around her digits and juices leaked out all over her hand, her legs and the bench. Ramona buried her mouth in her hand again as her own pussy juices spilled out onto her legs and her cunt tightened around Jackson's cock, which began to unload an even bigger load of hot cum inside her butt.

The Fuller boy held the Latina's ass and breast tightly as his own legs began to buckle from the most intense orgasm he'd ever felt, and both teens slowly realized they had fallen to their knees as they recovered from their climaxes, fresh jizz leaking from Ramona's butt and onto both of their thighs.

It took a good three minutes or so for the teens to recover enough to consider their surroundings and get to work cleaning up. Ramona retrieved some wet wipes from her bag and the two made a cursory attempt to clean all of the cum and juices off of their bodies before donning their swimsuits again.

"W-we should probably head to the showers, just to be sure we get everything…" Jackson suggested as he made sure his tiny trunks fit now that he was sufficiently soft.

Ramona agreed. "Y-yeah. You go ahead. I just need to get my bag back in order." Jackson nodded before heading out the door, still embarrassed by his tight swimwear but also feeling a new confidence gained from his recent actions.

Making sure that the Fuller boy was completely out of sight, the Latina reached into her purse and pulled out her phone, letting out a sigh of relief as she saw the recorder was still running. She swiped her thumb across the screen to turn it off. "Hopefully it picked up everything he said…"

Meanwhile, Lola carefully pulled her bikini bottoms back into place, gasping a bit as they touched her still sensitive clit. Her thighs were still slick with juices, but she hoped to get to the showers before anyone noticed.

Though the Asian teen had been annoyed with her friends for having sex behind her back, she was relieved to know that Jackson still wanted her more and craved sex with her. Her mind immediately began working on a plan to get him alone and get even with Ramona as her wobbly legs carried her out of the stall.


End file.
